In a parallel distributed processing system as an example of an information processing system including a plurality of information processing apparatuses, hereinafter referred to as nodes, a tool for failure investigation is used to perform processes including acquisition of dump files and analysis of the acquired dump files. Therefore, data stored in memory of each node which is subject to the failure investigation in the system is transferred to a file server and stored as a dump file in the file server. And the analysis of the dump file and the output of the analysis result are performed after the storing of each dump file in the file server is completed.
The amount of data of dump files increases as the number of nodes from which dump files are acquired increases. Techniques for reducing the amount of memory dump in a parallel computer have been proposed (see patent documents 1 and 2 below).
The following patent document describes conventional techniques related to the techniques described herein.